


Happy Hour

by cinereous



Category: Persona 5, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking and Entering, Champagne Tentacle Porn, Established Relationship, King of Bel!Kazuya, M/M, Oral Sex, Persona 5 Universe, Sex and Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinereous/pseuds/cinereous
Summary: Akira is in love with a demon king. He is also incredibly thirsty. An evening breaking into Crossroads should be just what he needs to quench his thirst.





	Happy Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [7 of Spades](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645026) by [habenaria_radiata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/habenaria_radiata/pseuds/habenaria_radiata). 



> This was written for [Dick or Treat 2019](https://dick-or-treat.dreamwidth.org/)! Please go check it out! Beta read by habenaria_radiata.

    All it had taken was a pair of red eyes.  
  
    Not the determined, baked clay red that Akira saw in Makoto's eyes, or even the murky crimson of dried blood that tinged Akechi's.  
  
    No, Abel's eyes had been fierce and flashing and flirty as the facets of a perfectly cut ruby.  
  
    Red like treasure. Red like his gloves. Red like some ripe, forbidden fruit that glistened with dew and swayed on its branch in the breeze.  
  
    It was perhaps strange, then, that Akira was the one who felt plucked. Those red eyes had seared into his gut across the crowded underground mall. They blazed like lightning burning behind the ash and smoke of a volcano; electricity mingled with heat low in his belly.  
  
    He was _beautiful_.  
  
     A week was not much time to fall in love by most people's standards. Akira couldn't find it in himself to care when the white hot feeling in his chest thumped and pulsed with wonder and exhilaration every single time Abel so much as smiled for him.  
  
    Akira didn't question it. He didn't have the time. Between his jobs and his Phantom Thief duties, he had to enjoy whatever spare moments he could with Abel. He had to pack feelings so monumental and all-consuming into tiny stolen snatches of time. It felt like trying to contain a chaotic summer storm in a thimble.  
  
    Tonight felt like one of those nights. The thimble was already overflowing messily. It left Akira a bundle of emotions, fantasies, hopes, and dreams while he danced with Abel under the swirling lights. His heart felt like a thrashing wild thing in his chest, matching the music and his runaway imagination.  
  
    He was tired and ached from Mementos so badly he wanted to slump to the ground. Unfortunately, he couldn't. Not when he had Abel for this brief evening. He was in love. He was blindingly happy. He...  
  
    He was thirsty.  
  
    The realization made him grin. Akira spun in Abel's arms to wrap his own around his neck while his hips kept swaying to the beat. They'd been out for a couple of hours now, and everything was definitely starting to catch up with him. He really needed to rest and go somewhere quiet.  For that reason, he couldn't help already tugging at Abel's hand to draw him towards the exit.  
  
    "I need a drink!" he shouted over the din. Abel cast a confused glance towards the bar and cocked a brow that Akira ultimately ignored.  
  
    He weaved through the gyrating bodies and did not stop for anything. At last, he pushed open the heavy metal doors and spilled out into the cool night air with a gulp of satisfaction. The chilly breeze lifted his hair and the hem of his shirt, sweetly dragging claws against the sweat on his skin. It felt incredible.  
  
    Abel still looked puzzled. Adorably so. Akira could not resist grabbing his face in both hands to pull him into a deep, euphoric kiss right there in the street. "C'mon!"  
  
    Akira grabbed Abel's hand again and tugged him along. He kept his speed reckless and just short of actual running as he ducked and weaved around other pedestrians. It didn't take too long before they were standing in front of Crossroads.  
  
    It was a simple matter of crouching down in front of the door and getting to work picking it. Abel, however, seemed to find this development very exciting, if the fingers in his hair were any indication. They were incredibly distracting when he was focusing on something so fiddly!  
  
    "I shouldn't be surprised to find out that a thief can pick locks," Abel murmured conversationally, scratching his nails along his scalp in a way that makes him want to _purr_.  
  
    The Crossroad's lock was a super simple one. Only a moment later he was standing up in triumph. The door was easily swung open, and Akira offered Abel a devious grin before yanking him inside.  
  
     Akira closed the door, the darkness of the bar overtaking them at once. The only light at all was the sultry, flashing pink of the neon heart. Everything felt so close and so warm now. Akira held his breath at the sensation of Abel moving to stand in front of him.  
  
    Just as he had done on the street earlier, Abel's hands came up to frame his jaw. His fingers were soft and cool, but the breath that melted on his lips was hot and made his hair stand on end.  
  
    "Be still, my heart. You are so goddamned sexy."  
  
    Just before Abel's lips could press to his own, Akira ducked and snaked out of Abel's grasp like water. It made him smirk to himself, even while he hopped cat-like over the bar and enjoyed the satisfying thump of his shoes hitting the ground on the other side.  
  
    Abel wouldn't know what he was doing, but Akira rooted around nevertheless. He knew where they kept everything here.  In only a short moment, he stood up with a triumphant smile and a bottle of champagne in his hand.  
  
    It was a bottle they had opened just earlier this evening during his shift. It felt oddly lurid to clutch at the neck of it. Akira tipped the bottle back and drank deeply from it before he began to walk to the small, curtained off side room for groups.  
  
    He fell gracefully, the overstuffed red velvet of the booth meeting his back. Akira enjoyed the fizzles and pops of champagne on his tongue almost as much as the sensation of Abel's eyes on him. It felt like a game, really. Red, heat seeking eyes followed his every movement and gesture, and right now they were boring sizzling holes into him.  
  
    He wanted to be worthy of that gaze more than he wanted to breathe in that moment.  
  
    Oh. Right. Abel had spoken to him.  
  
    "I don't feel sexy right now. I feel crazy. I'll have to take your word for it."  
  
    That got his attention. Akira could feel as much as see Abel move then. He was silent and graceful as a shadow, especially when he didn't have to walk. He could hover around like a ghost. One moment, he was near the entrance, and the next Akira could feel the cushion dip with heated weight settling across his lap.  
  
    Swallowing champagne around the knot in his throat didn't seem to ease the tension that was so thick it could be cut with a knife.  
  
    Abel plucked the bottle from his suddenly nerveless fingers. Akira watched him take a slow, painfully erotic swallow lit only with the sultriest of burning pink outlines. This felt like a fever dream, and the fever only climbed higher when Abel leaned forward to drag his tongue wet and confident along his lower lip.  
  
    "Crazy? Maybe I'm into that."  
  
    The scent that surrounded him could only be described as Abel. Akira likened it to incense in his mind. It was palpable to him; hot, burning air full of exotic perfumes that didn't exist in this world. He smelled like smoke and _magic_ and something sharp and hungry that could only be _power_.  
  
    It didn't matter that he was trying to be playful, or even play hard to get. It was a charade -- one that he was failing horribly. The sound that left him was a deep, distracted moan as Akira pushed forward to seal their lips that were lingering and ghosting, but never quite touching.  
  
    The moan dipped lower and hotter when Abel immediately joined in. The tongue that curled sensually around his own popped with bubbles and tasted like gold and glitter and treasure burned by dragon's breath.  
  
    Akira _wanted_ it.  
  
    He felt the man press him down heavier into the cushions, causing his fingers to become claws in Abel's hair. The weight of his body was comforting, despite his frame being all bones and angles. Somehow they all softened out, like kissing made every sharp point melt.  
  
    The kiss ended before he was ready. Amid his whine of loss, the familiar press of cold glass touching his lips let him know Abel was offering the champagne again. His mouth did feel too dry. Akira sat up on his elbow and took the offered bottle, taking an unsteady glug from it. He could feel a thin stream of it drip from his lips, down his chin, and trail happily along his throat. By the time he pulled back for air, he was sure he'd drank more than enough to feel tipsy.  
  
    Hot lips latched onto his neck where the champagne had dripped, and the sensation of his sordid tongue sent a sharp whip of pleasure down his spine. Akira jolted beneath him with a sharp gasp and clutched mindlessly at Abel’s back. He was already hard and heavy in his jeans, making him feel constricted and restless. Having a sex life at all was still so _new_. He still wanted to try everything with Abel!  
  
    It seemed to him that he may soon be getting his wish. The next moment, Abel leaned back with a self-satisfied smirk and a loud snap of his fingers. All of their clothes vanished and reappeared in a heap on the table. Akira felt faintly grateful he had closed the bar tonight, knowing that the table had been wiped down properly.  
  
    Naked now and feeling plush, itchingly warm velvet on his back made Akira bite his lip and awkwardly rub at the back of his neck. He wasn't used to being looked at, but Abel definitely looked. He looked his fill and then some, eyes catty and wide and somehow still perfectly red, even in this dim lighting.  
  
    Finally, Akira saw his lips slash dramatically into a smirk as he lifted both hands up. It looked oddly like he was waiting on a high five, but the next moment he saw amber liquid slither like a snake from the champagne bottle. It floated through the air in shimmering ribbons that caught the pink light until at last it coalesced into squirming puddles in the middle of Abel's palms.  
  
    "Wow," he whispered, eyes wide as he licked his lips. That was definitely heat that scooped out a home in his belly.  
  
    "Whole bar full of alcohol and you went straight for a bottle of bubbly. I like a man who knows what he wants. You like it, don't you? On your tongue?"  
  
    Abel lifted one of his hands up towards his face. Akira watched helplessly as he slowly and deliberately dragged his tongue along his palm and through the squirming mass of liquid. The mewl of want that left him was strangled in his throat, but still more than obvious to Abel, who smirked for his trouble.  
  
    "You definitely do."  
  
    With a flourish of his hands, he did something that Akira didn't understand. The molten puddles of champagne started to froth more, bubbles growing larger and more violent like it were boiling right there in his hands.  
  
    His surprise doubled when Abel almost sweetly pressed his hands flat against his chest. The sensation of hundreds of thousands of bubbles popping and sizzling against his skin was life changing. It tickled. It made him shiver violently. It made him arch his back and press his chest up as if begging for more.  
  
    Bursting, chilly fireworks explode along his sides and his stomach, liquid pooling into his navel like a questing tongue, but following Abel's hands as they trailed downward.  
  
    When magically champagne-gloved hands wrapped around his cock, Akira screamed.  
  
    His head tipped back with pure ecstasy,  a violent shudder tearing down his spine. The bubbles on his tongue were always heady and addictive. They made him feel lightheaded and exquisite and a bit like a prince.  
  
    Bubbles on his cock make him feel like a _god._  
  
    It was a sensation only a god could give him. Akira had never felt so fortunate.  
  
    "Fuck, Abel!" he cried, jerking down a hand to grab one of Abel's wrists and haul it up so that he could hungrily drag his own tongue against his palm. The hand around his arousal never stopped. He felt drunk and euphoric. He felt _giddy_ with his own pleasure as he rocked his hips up shamelessly to meet his hand.  
  
    Abel's eyes were glowing red in the dark, and his blue hair blazed pink. There were movements and shapes like shadows appearing behind him. Akira was too far gone to truly understand what it was he was seeing, but he knew it was magic. It was something darker than shadow to the point it seemed to burn in the dimness, slithering and wafting like fog before morphing into vague shapes like cats and bats and snakes.  
  
    He wasn't afraid. He couldn't be. Not when he felt the champagne begin to coil and slither away from Abel's hand, looking like a glistening rope until suddenly cold and sensual bubbles and wetness slithered along his perineum and further down to tease at his entrance.  
  
    Despite the cold of the alcohol, his body temperature soared, sweat leaving him sticking to the cushions even while his hips lurched up in a clear plea for anything Abel could give him.  
  
    "Fuck, Akira. You look _exquisite_ ," Abel murmured, thin brows knitted with fervor. The tendril of champagne abruptly sluiced inside his body in one fast, icy wave.  
  
    When he cried out this time, champagne flooded his mouth, pooling on his tongue and flooding around the corners of his lips and down his chin. He'd never been so turned on in his life. Or at least, he thought as much until Abel's body shifted and moved. He could feel him slide his torso down his body and then wet, hot heat engulfed him.  
  
    His hips jerked harshly off the booth, his fingers clawing against the table and cushions. His body was not his own any longer. It belonged to Abel in his moment, and those burning black shapes stalked closer. Akira could feel them behind his closed eyes. They whispered like hot incense against his ears and trailed mistily through his hair like disembodied fingers.  
  
    Abel's mouth was blisteringly hot, his tongue was as devilish as his eyes. Akira could practically see the red of them in the darkness of his eyelids when he bucked and careened helplessly through his pleasure.  
  
    The sloshing, forever-effervescent sensation ravaging his body was even more hard to ignore. It wasn't the devastating thickness that was Abel's cock when he fucked him. Nor was it the much too little sensation of his own fingers.  
  
    It had no weight or solidity, but it was pure, vibrating intensity. It crashed and hurled itself against his prostate again and again like waves against a cliffside. It rendered Akira speechless. Sounds left him that didn't even sound human any more. He squirmed and thrashed, held in place by invisible forces.  
  
    "Mmm, I'm definitely into crazy."  
  
    The crooned words and the harsh, _necessary_ squeeze of Abel's hand around his cock was all he needed. Akira's whole body jerked up off of the booth with unimaginable force. He came so hard his could swear he saw gold, glittering bubbles across the blackness of his vision.  
  
    His whole body trembled and quaked. The fireworks that erupted all over his body felt so similar to the ebullient liquid that no longer held magic. It dripped out of him and all over the floor in the most sordid way imaginable, warm from the inside of his body and still feebly popping even as it dripped down his leg.  
  
    When he finally opened his eyes, it was to see Abel above him. This time his eyes really were glowing. Deep, blood red that made his exhausted body want to grow warm and hard and hungry all over again.  
  
    His smirk was wide and sharp, and Akira didn't fight the urge to lean up and taste it. He wanted more. He wanted to make demands and pin Abel down this time, until his magic created another miracle of debauchery. He wanted to please him, to be looked at, to be wanted.  
  
    He was still _so_ thirsty.  
  
    He looked back at Abel steadily, offered a slow smirk of his own. Abel was beautiful and funny and powerful. He was the chaotic thunderstorm that was spilling over the brim.  
  
    Akira drank him in.


End file.
